I will only love !
by Let'swatchanime
Summary: Ren and Masato have been dating for a LONG time, so when Ren gets an injury that lands him in the hospital what will Masato his long-term lover do? In the middle of Satome's academic testing too! Can he handle the stress? Read and find out! (fluffies and lemons for first few chaps gotta get used to this) individual chapter rating located in description 1st is an M)
1. Chapter 1

Masato sat on the couch in the dorm room...on Ren's side.

"Ma-sa-to." Ren clicked open the door and Masato look up from the book he was reading.

"Yes?" He said seeming rather annoyed at someone disturbing him. "You could at least say 'welcome back.' but like really cute!"

Masato sighed, "Why would you want me to do that?" He questioned irritably.

"Because!" Ren put his hand on the back of the couch and leaned forward to kiss Masato, "I want you to."

Masato blushed and looked away.

"Look at me."

Ren pouted coaxing Masato's eyes to him.

"W-what?" Masato blushed deeper.

"I just wanna look at you sometimes is all." Ren said caressing Masato's cheek.

"Well.." Masato said trying not to look at the floor the way he always did.

"Well?" Ren asked sitting down next to Masato and pulling him on his lap. "I told you not to do that, it's embarrassing," Masato said softly.

"Why not? I like being so close to you." Ren said kissing Masato warmly. Masato fidgeted and blushed into the kiss.

Ren kissed the beauty mark under Masato's eye before saying

"Hey Masato can I ask for something?" Ren said pressing their foreheads together. He always did that and then he would make Masato blink quickly so their eyelashes would hit each-others.

"Yeah." Masato said putting his arms around Ren's neck, he gets used to being so close to Ren and he even begins to enjoy it. "Say you love me." Ren said kissing Masato's jaw line.

"What?!" Masato blushed to the tips of his ears.

"You hardly ever do.." Ren pouted. Masato sighed, he wasn't very good with his feelings and wanted to say how he felt but it was difficult for him, "I love you.." Masato blushed and spoke awkwardly.

"Hmm so cute." Ren smiled and kissed Masato again. Masato always got very flushed when they kissed..Ren was rather experienced so he knew more than a few ways to kiss Masato Masato has hardly (never) kissed anyone beside Ren so he knew nothing of the subject. Something new again...Ren nibbled Masato's lower lip toying with it, Masato could hardly keep up with how good Ren was at it. Ren pushed Masato down onto the couch and started french-kissing him (one of the FEW kisses Masato knew how to do..well correctly.)

He broke the kiss and started down Masato's neck pulling off his shirt in the process. Masato had such nice skin, not a mark on it other than a few beauty-marks scattered here and there. Whenever Ren saw one he would kiss it, Masato hated the constant surprises since he has more than the one under his eye which has been well over-kissed in his opinion. Ren kissed a beauty-mark on his stomach Masato who was quite ticklish jumped and put his hands in Ren's hair. Ren laughed and gently bit his side."R-ren!" Masato shuddered.

Ren brought his face back up to Masato's and smiled, "out of everything I've guessed about you ticklish was not one."

Masato blushed, "Shut up." He said through pouting lips.

"What? I'd tell you if I was ticklish." Ren smiled and traced the tips of his finger nails lightly over Masato's side. Masato let out a shaky breath,

"Come on stop teasing me." He whined. "Teasing?" Ren asked moving the tip of his finger nails on Masato's shoulders. "Come on.." Masato said shuddering at Ren's hands.

"Come on what?" Ren asked nuzzling Masato's neck.

"Stop!" Masato was choking back laughter.

"I wonder what your laugh sounds like when someone is tickling you." Ren said flirtatiously. Nuzzling him more.

"No way am I going to laugh!" Masato said persistently.

"Fine I didn't want to but." Ren pushed in on Masato's side and gained laughter from Masato.

"Seriously! this isn't funny!" Masato said in between laughter.

"Maybe not to you." Ren said continuing to tickle the bluenett.

Masato squirmed around laughing, "Co-come on!" He laughed his cheeks turning a light pink color.

"Okay but..now I know..So be prepared." Ren said kissing him.

"Yeah yeah." Masato said irritably into the kiss.

"Hey Ren?" Followed by pounding on the door.

"Ermmm before you answer that." Masato said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Where did you put our shirts?" He asked looking around.

"You know I just throw them.." Ren said eyes sweeping across the room. He got up and sighed, "I don't even know uhh..let's see.."

"Ren?! Are you there?" It was a faked female voice Ren rubbed in between his eye brows, "Ringo.." He muttered.

"Yeah coming!" Masato was running his closet to get a shirt when,

"It's unlocked can I come in or are you changing or something?"

"I know!" Masato whispered getting in to the closet. Ren chuckled covering his mouth with his hands. "Don't laugh I'll open the door for her!" Masato warned.

"Yeah come in!" He yelled starting a game of darts. The door clicked open and Ringo walked in."Hey!" Ringo waved. "Ren! Do your laundry for goodness sakes!" Ringo said picking up the discarded shirts, "Isn't this one Ma-chans?" She asked.

"Ahaha...Pft no.."  
"Where's your shirt?"  
"uhm I got hot.." He lied.  
"This doesn't seem dirty how about I hang it up?" She asked pink curls bouncing.  
"Ah! No not necessary! I'll do it later!"  
"I know guys! You aren't gonna do this later, Masato maybe but not you, so I will!"

Masato jumped and hugged his knees. ''damn!" Masato snuck out the other side of the closet and waited for her to shut the door when she did he dove back in. Ren started laughing.

"What? I came here to warn you about your song! If you don't get it done Hyuga will be angry!" She scolded.

"I've already finished!" Ren said clapping.

"What? Really? How!?" Ringo asked cheering for him.

"I had some extra motivation is all." Ren smiled at the closet.

"It was Masato I know it! He's such a nice boy! You're lucky to have him as a friend!" Ringo said smiling.

"Aren't I just?" Ren said back.

Masato smiled in the closet, 'why am I smiling kooped up in here!?" He thought.

"Well okay! I'll be off then!" Ringo waved and closed the door behind her. Masato popped out of the closet.

"Thanks..sorry I didn't want to make you do that.."

Ren said kissing Masato.

"It's fine." Masato said kissing Ren again.

"I love you." Ren said into the kiss.

The lock on the door clicked and Masato jumped back. "I almost fo- Masato? Where did you come from? Why are you shirtless?"

"It got hot in here.."

"Anyway! Ren when you missed class Hyuga told me to bring you this rubric it's fairly self explanatory." she said smiling then added briskly, "Oh and remember boys No-no R-O-M-A-N-C-E." She said closing the door and waving her finger.

"My least favorite rule.." Ren muttered.

"The only rule I've broken.." Masato laughed, "and I'll keep breaking it." He said pulling his shirt from the closet.

He felt lips on his shoulder and jumped, "What is it?" He said flustered.

"I found a new one." Ren whispered into Masato's ear.

"You're so embarrassing!" Masato blushed. Ren kissed him behind his ear, "I think you should turn around for me." Ren whispered.

Masato turned around and Ren kissed his cheek he barely pulled his lips away when he started blinking quickly.

"What?" Masato said blushing.

"Can you feel it?"

Ren asked in a whisper Masato trembled his voice felt like a chill.

"Can you?"

He repeated Masato trembled but nodded. Ren nipped at Masato's neck and shoulder. Masato let out a few shaky breaths, "seriously I just put my shirt back on." Masato said persistently.

"So?" Ren asked removing Masato's shirt for the second time. He lifted Masato off the floor.

"What are you doing?" Masato kicked his legs around.

"I don't like standing." Ren said laying Masato in his bed.

"R-ren.." Masato said his cheeks turning red. Ren pulled his own shirt off and kissed Masato's eyelid.

"What was that for?" Masato asked looking away.

"Nothing I just like the face you make after I do these things." Ren kissed Masato and slid his tongue along the bottom of Masato's lip. Masato opened his mouth slightly Ren ran his tongue along the roof of Masato's mouth making him shiver, "Ren...Did you lock the door?" Masato said into the kiss.

"So what if I didn't? I'll say you passed out. So I gave you CPR." Ren said leaning down to kiss Masato again. Masato laughed into the kiss. Ren kissed down Masato's neck and along his shoulders then down his side. He brought his face back up to Masato's, "I'll have to think on this one." He said as he started feeling Masato through his pants.

"Ren!' Masato gasped and pushed his knees together. "Cute." Ren smirked he licked Masato's stomach. He slipped Masato's belt off and slid his hand into Masato's pants, Masato gasped loudly and pushed his knees together again. "R-r-en.." He continued fondling Masato through his blue underwear laughing softly.

"d-o-don't l-laugh!" Masato quivered grasping Ren's wrist he closed his eyes and let out shaky breaths with his cheeks colored in a dark shade of red.

"I know, sorry Masato." Ren said kissing the inside of his thigh. Masato moaned softly and tangled his fingers in Ren's long orange hair. Ren slipped his hand into Masato's underwear and Masato squeezed his wrist. He let out deep shaky breaths through his nose and mouth and looked at Ren through half-lidded eyes blush covering his nose and cheeks.

'Why dose he make that face?! I'm trying to be gentle really I am but he's seducing me and he isn't even touching me! Is that possible?!' Ren thought pulling Masato's blue underwear down to join his khakis on his lower thighs.

Ren fidgeted his legs as he was quiet uncomfortable his baggy pants had grown tight in some...uncomfortable areas. Ren who was still touching Masato brought his face back up to look at Masato who still had that seductive face on but he was even more red now Ren kissed Masato and slipped his tongue Into Masato's mouth Masato mimicking his movements. Ren ran his tongue along the inside of Masato's mouth but he stopped when he felt Masato slid his sweat pants down to his knees and ran his hand over Ren's black underwear. He pulled his tongue out of Masato's mouth and replaced it with his fingers He watched Masato who had blush as dark as could be covering his nose and cheeks his eyes still half lidded he looked at Ren with Ren's fingers in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around his fingers Ren quivered at Masato's hands still covering his boxers and moving quickly in sync with the Ren's hand. Ren pulled his fingers away and position one in front of Masato's entrance.

He pushed it in Masato squeezed Ren through his underwear. Ren moaned and shivered then pushed another finger in.

Masato gasped and closed his eyes Ren positioned Masato so he had a leg on each of his shoulders. Ren pushed a third finger inside of Masato, "Ren!" He moaned wrapping his arms around Ren's neck. Ren thrust his fingers in and out of Masato rapidly. Masato tightened his grip on Ren as he pulled each finger out slowly and one-by-one.

"R-ren." Masato moaned. Ren positioned himself in front of Masato's entrance. He slowly pushed himself in Masato clawed at the sheets. Ren covered Masato's hand with his and squeezed it. Ren was all the way in and he looked at Masato who nodded.

He started slowly thrusting in and out of Masato. Any pain Masato had at all faded into pleasure and he moaned loudly.

'R-ren!" He said moaning. Ren began to move faster. Masato moaned and tightly held Ren's hand. Ren started to stroke Masato's member in sync with his thrust. Masato moaned and bit his arm he hated any and ALL sexual noises he constantly tried to muffle himself.

"I'll make you then." Ren said as he started pumping Masato's member quickly, 'I don't want to make any more strange noises!" Masato yelled trying not to moan. Ren laughed and started to suck on one of Masato's nipples, "Ngh! Ren!" Masato moaned loudly.

''Ren I'm going to!-" Masato yelled in bliss. "Me to." Ren whispered into Masato's ear. 'How can he act so seductive at a time like this?!' Masato thought.

"Ahn! Ren!" Masato yelled as he came onto their chest. Ren came inside Masato causing him to moan again. Ren pulled out of Masato and passionately kissed him.

"I love you, Masato." Ren said softly into the kiss.

"I love you too.." Masato said back not breaking the kiss.

"Let's go clean up." Ren said standing. Masato nodded in response.

"We should take a bath together!~" Ren said excitedly.

* * *

**AHANANA I wanted to try this style of REN X MASATO for kicks so there will be a few chapters like this before the story starts (: So check back kay? **** Hugs n' Kisses, Let'sWatchAnime **


	2. baths?

It's the middle of the day!"  
Masato said blushing many colored shades of red on his neck face and shoulders.  
"So? That means we can spend more time together!" Ren said picking Masato up.  
"Wait! Hey! At lest let me get dressed!" Masato blushed.  
"What why? I'll just take your clothes off again." Masato changed his pale skin tone back to his dark red blush. Ren clicked the bathroom door open and chuckled. "You-You! You planned this!" Masato yelled flustered at the pretty wax candles and dimmed lights.  
"A warm bath is nice in the winter so," He leaned in so his lips were brushing Masato's ear.  
"Let's take one togther, okay?" Masato jumped and blushed brightly. Someone pounded on the dorm's door.  
"Jinguji-san?" Hyuga yelled.  
"Whattt!? Well this sucks..psht wait here will you?" Ren pulled on sweat pants and pulled the bed-spread over the stained sheets and wiped his chest.  
"Hellloo?" Ren pulled the door open. "Hello Jinguji-san." Hyuga said formally. "Come in!" Ren smiled. "Ringo gave you the Rubric for your next project?" Ren nodded.  
"Were you eating icecream? In December? Shirtless?" Hyuga asked.  
"You have your things...and I have mine." Ren said wiping the last bit of seamen from his stomach.'how the hell- where did that come from! How did I miss that?' Ren scolded himself.  
"Well whatever. Where's Masato?" "You just missed him! He left to go buy some stuff." Ren said awkwardly.  
"Is everything okay? Ren?" His teacher asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine!" Hyuga shrugged.  
Masato sat on the hamper silently listing to the conversation he had covered himself in towels and was curled up in the mass of cotton. He jumped at the loud crash coming from the other side of the bathroom.  
"What was that?" Hyuga asked concerned.  
"I don't know! Probably noting.." The shower curtain had slipped knocking down various bottles.  
"I'll go check something probably fell." Hyuga said moving toward the noise.  
"Ah! no! It's fine!" Ren yelled.  
"_What are you hiding boy_?"  
"Nothing!" Masato slid into the hamper.  
"Ewww!" Masato pouted as the door burst open.  
"What's with this?" He asked gesturing across the bathroom.  
"Like I said before you have your things and I have my things...this is one of my things." Ren said crossing his arms.  
"Whatever looks like some bottles fell you can clean it up yourself, good bye." Hyuga walked out of the bathroom and Masato popped out of the hamper like a jack-in-the-box.  
"Ah!" Ren jumped backwards.  
Masato laughed. "You're a loser!" Ren said picking Masato up again. Ren started running bath water and added bubbles Masato sat in his cotton watching. Ren put Masato on the sink and started kissing him.  
"I love you so much, Masato." He breathed into the kiss.  
"I love you more." Masato said rubbing their noses together. Ren undressed and got into the now bubble filled bath. Masato blushing lowered himself into the bath across from Ren.  
"Why so far?" Ren asked pulling Masato towards him and hugging him from behind. "This actually is nice.."Masato said leaning against Ren. "I told you it would be." Ren said nuzzling his neck. There was a second knock on the door.  
"Ren-chan!" it was Natsuki. "Masato!" and Ittoki. "Only when we're comfortable.." Ren muttered. "We Should get it.." Masato said starting to get up.  
"No leave them."Ren said pulling Masato back down. The door clicked open.  
"Are they in here?" It was Syo.  
"No.." Natsuki said sounding dejected.  
"Maybe the bathroom?" Ittoki asked.  
"We Shouldn't be barging around like this!" Tokiya said in warning tone.  
Ren sighed, "and all I wanted was to take a nice bath with Masato the day before his birthday!" He muttered sounding dejected.  
"What?" Masato asked looking at Ren shocked.  
"It's your birthday tomorrow and I wanted to do something nice..I got you a gift naturally but I wanted something for both of us to do..I'm not very smart so this is all I could think of.." Ren said hugging Masato and kissing his shoulder. "Let's go get them." Ren said shifting his body so Masato could get up. "No I think it's okay let the hang around if they want, but I wanna stay here." Masato said shrinking back against Ren. "Really?" Ren asked perking up. '_He's such a child..but I suppose that's not always, a bad thing.'  
_Masato sighed, "Yeah I do."  
Ren kissed Masato hotly.  
"I love you.." Ren sighed.  
"I love you more." Masato smiled.  
"I love you_ most_." Ren said kissing Masato again.  
"Did anyone here that." It was Syo.  
"Sounds like talking." Ittoki inputted.  
"Shit." Ren muttered. "If they see us.." He started. "They wont rat us out..but they'll know.." Masato said softly.  
"Just be quiet, it's more romantic that way." Ren winked. Masato blushed harshly but nodded and sunk back against Ren who had both of his hands on Masato's shoulders and was rubbing his thumbs in circles on Masato's back. someone knocked on the bathroom door.  
"Ren?" It was Natsuki's voice. Ren cursed under his breath.  
"what do we do? Masato asked fearfully.  
"Just hush.." Ren said.  
"No..We can come back later." Ittoki said. "Yeah." The door clicked closed. Ren gently bit Masato on his shoulder. "Ahng!" Masato jumped and moaned. "Hush now, you don't want them coming back, do you?" Masato trembled and shook his head. Ittoki Looked and Natsuki and gasped. "They're. Both-" Ittoki covered Natsuki's mouth with his hand. "Wait we don't know that yet." He lied.

"But-"  
"Sh!"  
"Hey Masato." Ren said kissing his neck softly. "hm?" Masato answered softly in a hum. "Why is your skin so pale?" He asked kissing his back. "I don't know..I've tried to tan but I only burn..." Masato said in a whine. "Do you not like pale skin?!" Masato asked sounding worried. "What? That's not what I meant!" Ren said back almost frantically, "I really like pale skin." Ren said softly, wrapping Masato in his arms like a teddy bear. "You do?" Masato said perking up. "Of course!" Ren said happily, "I love everything about Masato."  
Natsuki slapped Ittoki's shoulders frantically. Ittoki moved to meet Natsuki's slaps and the two looked like highs school girls rather than boys. "I kinda knew it."  
Natsuki said thoughtfully. ."This is interesting let keep listening." "What about Tokiya and Syo?" Natsuki asked. "We wont tell them!" Ittoki said clenching his fist.  
"You do?" Masato repeated himself. "well naturally. There's not one bad quality about you." Ren said nuzzling Masato's neck. "You think so?" Masato asked  
moving his head to the side so he could feel more of Ren's nuzzling. "Yes of course Masato, I love you." Ren said kissing Masato's neck. "I love you too." Masato  
said happily. "What about you." Ren said. "What about me?" Masato asked. "Do you like tan skin?" He asked. "Yeah actually I do. You're the reason I ever tried to tan in the first place...of course that didn't work out..." Ren looked at Masato. "What?" He asked looking back at Ren. "You tried to tan because of me?" Ren asked. Masato nodded, "Yeah..I was actually kinda jealous of how good you looked with it.." He laughed rubbing his arm. "Why? Your skin is really nice! I love your skin!" Ren said  
kissing Masato on his cheek. "I'm glad then." Masato said leaning his head against Ren's chest. "Hey Ren?" Masato asked looking up at Ren "Yeah?" Ren answered kissing Masato on the forehead. "How do you have so much self-confidence?" He asked closing his eyes and sighing, "I'm over here not liking to much of anything about myself and your over there not even caring what people think...You have so much confidence, how?" Ren looked down at Masato shocked at his question he leaned down and kissed Masato sweetly, "I don't have a lot..You just don't have enough."  
"Daw!" Natsuki said endearingly. "That is actually sweet..In no other situation would I say that!" Ittoki said blushing. "I think it's sweet!" Natsuki said  
back.  
"Is that it?" Masato said softly. "Yup that's it.." Ren said hugging his chest. "So turn other people's good feelings for you into confidence..." Masato looked  
up at Ren and said, "then what do your feelings for me turn into?" Ren smiled and said, "a lot of confidence because I love you more than anyone in the world."  
Masato smiled back at Ren, "Thanks.." He said softly. "What for?" Ren asked putting his cheek in Masato's hair. "Staying with me all this time.." He said softer.  
Ren jumped slightly from shock. "Thank you for letting me stay with you.." Ren whispered.  
"This is getting pers-o-nal." Ittoki said looking at Natsuki. "Yeah it is.."  
Ren nibbled Masato's earlobe getting a loud gasp from him. "Ren.." Masato blushed. Ren started kissing and sucking on Masato's neck, "Ngh! Stop!" Masato moaned still trying to muffle his voice. "Stop what?" Ren whispered at the nape of Masato's neck. Masato shivered and said, "that!" He blushed harshly. Ren chuckled  
Masato could feel his chest bouncing as he laughed softly. Masato crossed his arms and moved away from Ren swishing the water around. "Hmpfh!" Masato bounced his shoulders and nodded his head in emphasis. "Hey, come back! I'm sorry I laughed at you."  
"So they are in the bath!" Natsuki said coming to the realization of it. "Hm hm!" Ittoki said nodding his head.  
Masato shook his head. Ren put both of his arms over Masato's shoulders, " I love you." He whispered roughly into Masato's ear.  
"GAH!" Ittoki blushed the same color of his hair. "I had no idea they could act like that." Natsuki said obviously they were whispering so as not to be heard.  
Masato put his hands over Ren's. "We've been in here for a while, haven't we?" Masato asked reaching over the edge of the tub and looking at the time. "Do you want to get out? Of course we'll lay down together or something after." Ren said kissing Masato. "Okay let's do that then." Masato said blushing, "how am I gonna stand up though?" He asked fidgeting awkwardly. "What do you mean?" Ren asked. "Well I'm kinda...not...dressed so..if I got up you would see me." Masato said awkwardly. Ren started laughing, "you mean to say you don't want me to see you naked? Well too late I think we've far out lived that I've seen you naked before."  
"Woah Woah..." Ittoki blushed again. "How long have then been together anyway?" Natsuki said blushing too.  
"Well this is different!" Masato said blushing. "Okay, okay I'll turn around." Ren laughed turning to face the wall. "Thank you." Masato said triumphantly.  
"Can I turn around?" Ren asked. Masato nodded and said, "Yeah I have a towel." Masato turned around, "Goof." Ren laughed standing and wrapping a towel around himself.  
"I knew we forgot something." Ren laughed. "Clothes.." Masato said awkwardly. "Yeah." Ren laughed again. "Let's go get some."  
Ittoki looked at Natsuki. "Hide!" He said slipping under Masato's bed. Natsuki looked around before joining him. the bed had a small sheet hanging over the it so you couldn't see under it. The door clicked open and the two walked out. "I actually like baths though." Ren said putting his arms around Masato. "We Should do it more often." He added kissing Masato. "Mm." Masato hummed.  
"Do you ever wear like baggy clothes? Like ever?" Ren asked watching Masato look in his closet. "Not  
typically no, why?" He asked "You Should wear some of mine." Ren said. "What why?!" Masato blushed. "Because you would look cute!" Ren said handing him folded clothes.  
"Please?" He said waving them around. "Okay.." Masato blushed and took them to the bathroom to change. "I'll change out here alright?" Ren said through the door.  
"okay." Masato Shouted back. Ren tugged on a shirt and Ittoki and Natsuki put their hands in front of each others eyes while he put on pants. Masato peeked outside, "Are you done..?" Ren laughed, "I've been done." Masato stepped outside. "I knew it!" Ren yelled hugging Masato, "You're too cute!" Masato blushed and looked up to the ceiling, "yeah whatever."

"This is cute..but strange..I thought they hated each other." Natsuki said softer than before. "Same!" Ittoki said softly back  
"Are you hungry?" Ren asked with his arms still around Masato he was rocking from one foot to the other. "No, but are you?" Masato answered moving back and  
forth with him. "Not really." Ren said putting his chin in Masato's hair. "Okay." Masato said closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Was that a good sigh or a bad one?" Ren asked.  
"A good one." Masato smiled.  
"Daw." Natsuki said again  
"What are you doing?!" Masato blushed when Ren picked him up.  
"I told you I don't like standing." Ren said carrying Masato to his bed.  
Natsuki and Ittoki turned around to see them in Ren's bed. They were sitting with their backs to the wall Ren had one foot crossed over the other and Masato was curled up next to him and Ren had his arm around him. "Are you tired?" Ren asked. "A little.." Masato shrugged, "I'll stay up with you though." He said obviously not wanting Ren to retaliate."  
Ren nodded.  
Masato snuggled into Ren. He was wearing a baggy pull over sweatshirt and baggy gray sweat pants and actually_ did look very cute.  
_He yawned and covered his mouth with the sweatshirt arm the covered his hand.  
Ren blushed and looked away, 'he's so god damn cute!' He thought not wanting to fluster him. Ren kissed the side of Masato's head lightly then pressed their foreheads together and did the same thing he always did their eyelashes hit each others it always made Ren smiled so Masato would do it when ever Ren wanted to.  
"A butterfly kiss?" Natsuki asked to no one in particular watching the two. "What?" Ittoki asked back. "When a couple lean in really close and blink quickly their eyelashes brush together it's called a butterfly kiss because of the way you blink like a butterfly's wing before it takes off..That's what I think anyway..""I see.." Ittoki answered.

"You're adorable." Ren chuckled.  
"You've said it before." Masato blushed. Ren pulled Masato onto his lap his knees pressed up against the wall and he was  
looking down at Ren.  
Ren who obviously like Masato sitting like that pouted slightly when he lowered himself to look up at Ren instead. Ren leaned down slightly  
and kissed Masato softly. Masato wrapped his legs around Ren's back and his arm's around his shoulders and neck. "You're seriously so cute." Ren laughed. Masato jumped and blushed, "Yeah, Yeah.." He sighed and put his cheek on Ren's shoulder.  
Ren pulled Masato's head back tugging his chin in between his index finger and thumb and looked at him seriously.  
Masato didn't blush and stared back at him.  
"Masato...I seriously do love you. I know I tease you a lot but it's not to be mean, I can't help it...I can act as cool as I want around anyone but around you I seriously don't know if I'm doing anything right.." Ren said sighing. "Don't worry about dumb things like impressing me..I'm still here, aren't I?" Ren smiled and warped his arms tightly around Masato, "Yup.." He sighed again taking a deep breath.  
"Good then."  
Masato put his head back down and smiled.

* * *

**Hey hey Hey! Whats up?! (: So sorry haven't been uploading this :/ Anywhoo~ It's bath time XXX Jk jk. Comment and review! Hugs 'n Kisses Lets watch anime! **

**(disclaming happens now! I do not own Utapri or it's characters...so don't rub it in...kay? **


	3. Chapter 3

Testing sucks!" Ittoki whined.  
"I wanna be an idol why do I care about the first 90 numbers of pi?" Shou muttered.  
"I thought this was a preforming arts school why are taking a huge test! The only part I got was the music reading portion anyway!" Ittoki said back angrily "Oh come on they just need an understanding of where we stand with intelligence is all." Masato said falling in step with the two.  
"You only say that because you're a genius!" Shou muttered irritably.  
"Oh he's not wrong." Tokiya and Ren laughed, "it seems strange though." They all laughed.  
"Get a good's night's rest because we have test tomorrow!" A teacher yelled.  
"Yackedy yack yack!" Shou hissed under his breath.

* * *

"Hm~ Masato I'm tired!" Ren sighed falling onto Masato's bed. "Those chairs! My back hurts I feel middle aged!"  
He whined. Masato laughed, "only a few more days. You'll be fine!"  
Ren propped his chin up on a pillow, "no I don't think I will be!" Ren whined some more.  
"Hm, fine then there's no way around it." Masato sat on his bed an put two hands on Ren's back, "if it'll stop your whining." Masato started rubbing Ren's back. Ren sighed and let his arm hang limp over the side of the bed.  
"Dose it feel okay?" Masato asked.  
"Mhm definitely." Ren closed his eyes and made a few small noises. Masato laughed, "easily pleased atleast."  
"Well my back kills because of the ridiculous chairs! Masato~! This feels really good!" Ren said starting to fall asleep.  
"Well go to sleep if you like." Masato smiled.  
"Ah~ I probably will." Ren said arching his back he eventually closed his eyes and slept.

"Ren wake up, you'll be late." Masato said shaking Ren's thigh. "Hn?" Ren rolled over, "come on now." Masato said fixing his shirt, "time to get up."  
Ren sat up and combed his hair with his fingers, "tell the teacher I'll be a few late since I have to run out and buy something real quick." He stood and started getting dressed. "What are you buying?" Masato asked fixing Ren's tie, "if you're gonna wear it do it right." He said tightening it as well.  
"I'm just buying some stuff for a friend that's all..don't tell me how to wear MY tie." Ren said pulling it back to way it was.  
"Too late." Masato said fixing it again his thin fingers brushing Ren's evenly tanned skin.  
"Go buy your stuff keep your tie like that." Masato said moving to walk out of the room. "Masato?" He turned around, "childish." He laughed but leaned up to kiss Ren. "Good luck on the test." Masato smiled. "Weak." Ren pouted. "What?"  
"Here like this." Ren kissed Masato hotly sliding his tounge past Masato's cherry colored lips. "nhmp.." Masato moaned into the kiss. "See?" Ren pulled back, "have a nice day." He winked and then walked out.  
"Oh and I love you." He said peeking back in.  
"I love you too." He smiled at Ren.

"Where's Ren Jinguji?" The teacher was calling attendance. "He said he would be a little late." Masato raised his hand.  
"Ah, I hope he has a pass when he gets back." The teacher said shrugging,  
"Shou Kurusu?"  
"Pre-sont and ready to learn Sir! I mean mam!"  
He quoted an old cartoon and got laughter from most students in the room.  
"Yes yes..now then." The teacher continued her attendance. "Okay! I'm handing the test out stop your talking now." Masato clicked his mechanical pencil in worry not over the test he knew everything on that test he was worried because Ren had yet to come to class. "Is Ren still not here?" The teacher asked about half through the class. Masato shook his head, "no I don't know where he could be..." The teacher shrugged. A familiar acted female voice yellow sweater and pink curls burst into the classroom.  
"Masato Hijirikawa!" She yelled to the teacher. Masato looked up almost completely done with his test just a few more questions 2 to be exact.  
"I need to speak with you!"

* * *

**(AH OKIE! This was like A cutesy lil Intro so whadda think? Okie so now for the actual storieee 3 luv you friends! LETSWATCHANIME!)**


End file.
